Locas expectativas y dos de tres premios
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Es día de San Valentín y lamentablemente Albus no tiene nada que hacer, por esa razón ahora cuidara a sus lindos sobrino venidos de su linda prima Rose para que esta ultima pueda tener un lindo día con su esposo, Scorpius. ¿Que les parece si les contamos una linda historia? El siguiente FF participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR". Diviértanse.


**Locas expectativas y dos de tres premios ganados**

Para las locas más locas expectativas

_Hola, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta curiosa historia que ha salido de mi alocada mente para estar aquí._

_Bien, bueno, la historia participa en el "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas._

_Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas._

_De acuerdo con los números que escogí el lugar es en "Otro país que no sea ni Inglaterra ni Escocia", y la actividad fue una "Guerra con pintura"._

_Lo que este en presente estará remarcado en "negritas" y lo que este en pasado irá… normal, los pensamientos (si es que hay) irán en cursiva y entre comillas._

_La historia está dedicada a la buena música, por si no quedo claro, esa que vale la pena._

_Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling, las otras cosas raras son mías._

**Cerraron la puerta de manera que el cariño se podía sentir en el aire, pero daba igual, él estaba solo con tres niños, o para ser más específicos, sus tres demoniacos sobrinos, Anni, de once años, Ian, de nueve años, y Sussan de cuatro años. **

**La más grande, Anna o Anni, como le llamaban todos, se acercó a su tío logrando asustarlo.**

"_**Toda una Slytherin" **_**pensó él. No era que a él le asustaran los Slytherins, de todos modos, el pertenecía a esa casa, pero Anni en particular lograba causar un efecto aterrador cuando ponía empeño en que sus ojos avellana parecieran asesinos.**

**Su cabello más rebelde que el de su propia madre ondeo en el aire, y sus cabellos de oro parecieron querer azotarlo.**

**Anni se estaba acercando empezando a poner la misma (pero un poco mas aterradora) sonrisa que su padre ponía cuando tramaba algo.**

**Ian avanzo y le susurro algo a Anni, el chiquillo tenía un lacio cabello pelirrojo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azul hielo, aunque, para ser sinceros, a veces llegaban a ser grises. Anni, asintió cuando el niño acabo de hablar, y rápidamente cambio su gesto amenazador por una sonrisa.**

**Sussan, la menor, se quitó su mochila verde para empezar a hurgar en ella.**

"_**¿Que está buscando?" **_**pensó alarmado.**

**-Albus – Ian miro enojado a Anni, y ella, al ver a su hermano se corrigió – Tío Albus, cuanto tiempo, ¿se encuentra bien de salud?**

**Albus movió su mano instintivamente hacia su bolsillo derecho, la última vez que Anna le había hablado había sido para lanzarle un hechizo, Albus había terminado en el hospital, y Anna en un castigo de un mes.**

**-Sí, mira, ¿quieren hacer algo? – Anna sonrió de forma tan aterradora que Albus palideció. Sussan ilumino su cara cuando dio por fin con lo que buscaba, saco de la maleta una varita, que corriendo se la entregó a su hermana mayor.**

**-Bueno, a decir verdad tenemos algunas opciones, ¿Ian? – Su hermano sonrió alegremente.**

**- Bien, tres opciones que propusimos antes de venir, una por cada uno, la de Anni es practicar encantamientos con el tío Albus – Albus tomo la barita y se la acerco al pecho – La mía es jugar Quidditch Grueso –Albus se llevó una mano a la cara. El Quidditch Grueso era una variación del juego que Ian había inventado a los seis años, el niño, aparte de las blutgers le suplico a su hermana que hechizara cuatro rocas para que actuaran de blutgers, no había quaffle ni snitch en el juego, el Quidditch Grueso de Ian consistía en sobrevivir. – Y la de Sussan es…**

**- Quiedo que me cuente la pimeda cita de san Valentín de mis papás – La pequeña, que aún no podía pronunciar bien la erre, se acercó a su tío con sus grandes ojos grises bien abiertos y suplicantes. En opinión de Albus, ella era la única linda entre sus tres sobrinos.**

**- La… ¿la primera cita de San Valentín de tus padres? – Anni bufó, Ian dijo no con su cabeza y Sussan asintió con sus ojos brillantes – Creo que escojo la de Sussan.**

**La pequeña corrió a abrazar a su tío repitiendo alegremente un gracias.**

**Albus sonrío, definitivamente Sussan era su sobrina favorita de los tres, no debería tener favoritos… pero en la conspiración de los niños Malfoy Weasley contra su tío Albus no había reglas.**

**-Bien, pues vamos a sentarnos –dijo enojada Anni guardando decepcionada su varita.**

**-En mi cumpleaños tío Albus, será obligatorio que juegue Quidditch Grueso –Balbuceo Ian molesto.**

**Albus caminó hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de departamento en el que vivía y se sentó un poco más tranquilo.**

**Sussan corrió y se sentó en sus piernas, logrando que el pequeño moño que con trabajos sostenía sus lacios cabellos castaños se soltara.**

**Anni e Ian se sentaron en el sillón que quedaba en frente de su tío.**

**Albus trago saliva, nervioso.**

**-Bien, ¿quieren la primera? – Sussan asintió entusiasmada mientras Anni e Ian asentían cansinamente, ¿Es que su hermanita no sabía que las tres opciones debían ser duras para molestar a su tío?**

**- ¿La de cuando eran novios o cuando todavía eran amigos? – Anna volteo a ver a su tío con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro.**

**- ¿Mis padres tuvieron una cita antes de ser novios? – Albus asintió.**

**-Fue por ella que empezaron a salir, aunque, creo que les contare esa, ya que fue en la única que yo estuve, fue en un día como hoy.**

**- Fue en el día de San Valentín me supongo –dijo Ian con interés. **

**-Así es, recuerdo que el día era soleado y…**

**-Déjate de rodeos y comienza ¿quieres? Tal vez quede tiempo para practicar encantamientos. –Anni lo miraba de forma penetrante. **

**Albus trago saliva y asintió.**

**-Bueno, en ese tiempo Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander y yo no teníamos pareja, acabábamos de salir de Hogwarts, y bueno, habíamos decidido que sería bueno salir del país en busca de diversión para olvidar lo patéticos que nos veíamos, entre todos decidimos que iríamos a España…**

12 de febrero.

-Corre Lorcan, necesitamos llegar al vuelo –dijo Lysander nervioso, faltaban tan solo quince minutos para que despegara el avión y a su hermano se le había ocurrido ir a coquetear con una linda chica.

"_Pudimos haber usado cualquier otro medio para llegar a España, pero no, ellos querían conocer gente muggle" _Pensó Lysander, molesto.

-Relájate hermanito.-dijo Lorcan mirando a Lysander con una sonrisa de lado, luego se giró para ver a la chica que tenía a su lado –Adiós Lizzi, luego te llamo.

La chica rio alegre mientras Lorcan se acercaba a su hermano.

-¿Dónde están Albus y Scorpius? –Lysander bufo.

-Donde deberían, están haciendo fila para el avión ¡Ya vente!- Los gemelos Scamander caminaros veloces hasta Albus y Scorpius que se veían impacientes.

- ¡Corran! –Grito Albus –ya va siendo hora de irnos.

**No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con la cita de mis padres –bufo Anna molesta, Albus se mordió el labio para no soltar maldiciones que sus sobrinos pudieran aprender ¿Qué tenía Anna contra él?**

**-Si escuchadas tal vez entendediamos Anni –dijo Sussan defendiendo a su tío.**

"_**Te amo Sussan" **_**pensó Albus recobrando su sonrisa.**

**-Tío Albus, prosiga por favor –dijo Ian algo serio mientras Anna lo volteaba a ver molesta.**

**-Bien, luego paso algo que a todos nos sorprendió…**

Scorpius y Albus empezaron a caminar distraídos por el avión, y sin querer chocaron con alguien.

-Disculpe… -Albus puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Lily?... ¿Rose? ¿Dominique? ¡¿Danielle?!

Albus estaba impactado, como es que ellas estaban en ese avión, coincidencias se dijo.

**Alto –esta vez fue el turno de Ian para interrumpir – La tía Lily es tu hermana ¿Cómo es que no sabías que iría a España igual que ustedes?**

**-Buena pregunta, yo todavía sigo sobresaltado por ese hecho, pero esa historia es muy larga y me saldría del tema, y me parece mejor seguirles contando la cita, en su momento les contare esa curiosa historia que protagonizo mi hermana – Los tres niños asintieron, una de ellos más por instinto que por comprensión.**

**-Sigue –invito la pequeña Sussan.**

**- Como les iba diciendo…**

La cara de estupefacción de Albus y Scorpius no tenia precio.

Lorcan al verla no disimulo su diversión mientras que Lysander no hacia mas que repetirse un "no puede ser".

Todos, después de un rato de saludos e intercambios de información se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Daba la coincidencia de que los hoteles estaban relativamente cerca uno del otro, así que decidieron que verían todo juntos, bueno, casi todo pues ellas se iban el catorce de febrero y ellos el dieciséis.

A Albus le toco sentarse con Scorpius, y siendo su mejor amigo, noto al instante la inquietud de Scorpius.

-¿Pasa algo?

Scorpius lo miro desolado y Albus no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera, Scorpius nunca se mostraba asustado.

-Lo que pasa es que…

**Detente –Ian miro enojado a Sussan, esta lo miro y le saco la lengua – Necesito que me lleve al baño tío Albus.**

**Albus parpadeo varias veces y al final asintió.**

**Ambos, Sussan y Albus, desaparecieron de la sala.**

**Anna miro de reojo a su hermano que jugueteaba con su collar de diente de tiburón.**

**-Mmm… - murmuro la chiquilla, airada. **

**Unos minutos después volvieron Albus y Sussan a la estancia.**

**-¿En sedio paso eso tío? – Albus asintió entre risas.**

**-¿Paso que?- pregunto Ian rápidamente - ¿Es sobre la cita? Tío Albus, por favor.**

**Albus sonrió ante la súplica del niño. **

"_**Van dos, falta una" **_**Pensó Albus mas que contento.**

**-Bien, le estaba contando a tu hermanita –El moreno se detuvo para sacudir el cabello de Sussan que rio alegremente – Sobre lo que tu padre me contesto en el avión.**

**Anna se giró para ver a su tío. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación, se uniría a la fila de los curiosos.**

**-¿Qué le dijo mi padre a usted? – Albus se alegró por haber captado la curiosidad de su sobrina.**

**-Bien, lo siguiente que les diré tal vez no los sorprenda, pero si los va a entusiasmar, lo que pasaba era que…**

-Yo, bueno, en parte decidí venir para estar lejos de ella – Albus sabía perfectamente quien era "ella" pero igual necesitaba saberlo de parte del propio Scorpius.

-¿Quién es "ella"? – dijo Albus un poquito divertido, está bien, muy divertido.

-Es… es – Scorpius se puso muy nervioso y en un susurro dijo – Rose.

- ¿Puedo saber porque querías estar lejos de mi prima Rose? –Scorpius trago saliva.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace como un mes empezó a gustarme e imagine que sería algo pasajero pero cuando la salude aquí, en el avión… Al, creo que estoy enamorado de tu prima – Albus sonrío, ahora Lorcan le debía treinta galeones.

- Scor, no es tan malo, solo mira, va a ser San Valentín en dos días, puedes enamorarla – Scorpius parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido. ¿Albus le había dado permiso de salir con Rose?

-E.. ¿Enamorarla? – Albus río para sí. Scorpius nunca se veía tan inseguro y empalagoso, siempre era… arrogante y burlón.

-Sí, eso… y ya deja de actuar así, Rose se dará cuenta.

**Oigan, creo que necesitan cenar –dijo Albus deteniendo la historia y levantándose para ir a la cocina.**

**-No necesitamos comed –dijo Sussan jalando a su tío para llevarlo de regreso al sillón donde antes estaba sentado.**

**-Habla por ti castaña –dijo Anna más asida que de costumbre logrando que Sussan dejara de jalar a su tío y se escondiera tras él.- Yo si tengo hambre… por bien de todos espero cocines bien Albus.**

**Ian se disculpó por su hermana con la mirada.**

"_**Es hora de poner en practica la descendencia que me dejo la abuela"**_** pensó Albus, decidido a ganarse a sus sobrinos.**

**Juntos se encaminaron a la cocina del departamento y se sentaron en unos bancos de madera que había frente a una barra.**

**Albus se puso a preparar un chocolate caliente.**

**-Tío Albus… no sé si le estaré cortando la historia, pero me gustaría que fuera directo al día de San Valentín. –dijo Ian después de un rato.**

**Sussan le dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.**

**-Concueddo con Ian, solo que me gustadia que nos dijeda alguno que otdo edod – La pequeña puso su mejor cara de angelita.**

**Anna miro la taza de chocolate caliente.**

**-Solo tengo que decir dos cosas –empezó a decir la rubia – Primero, estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos, segundo, no está nada mal el chocolate.**

**Albus asintió satisfecho.**

**-Vamos a ver… -Albus se sentó al lado de sus sobrinos – Su padre estuvo muy nervioso los siguientes días, sobre todo el catorce. ¿Un error dijiste?**

**Sussan asintió.**

**-Algo así como el resultado del nerviosismo de nuestro padre –dijo Anni exasperada – ¿puedes continuar con la historia?**

**Ian chasqueo la lengua divertido.**

**-Bueno, de esos errores Scorpius cometió unos diez, pero yo tengo mi favorito, que fue en la mañana del trece de febrero…**

13 de febrero, un día antes de San Valentín

¿En serio Albus?- dijo Scorpius pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrado. -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que deberíamos juntarnos a desayunar? Sabes que me pongo nervioso.

Albus río alegremente. No siempre se podía ver a Scorpius así, y siguiendo sus instintos Slytherin no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ponerlo nervioso.

-Oh Scorpius, Scorpius. Si actúas así Rose se dará cuenta, ¿por qué no eres el niño arrogante que siempre eres?- dijo Albus aprovechándose de la situación.

-Oh muy bien- Scorpius empezó a reír nervioso- te estas vengando por lo que hice el año pasado, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿por qué más si no?- dijo el moreno dándole la razón a Scorpius.

-¡Vamos! Megara al final terminó contenta ¿no es así?- Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fíjate que todo el día estuvo enojada conmigo por tu culpa- Scorpius parpadeó varias veces, Albus siguió hablando.- Fue todo un martirio.

Scorpius bufó.

-En fin ¿entonces en dónde nos vamos a reunir?- dijo el rubio rendido- Más vale que no sea un lugar de comida rápida, desde ayer que me hiciste la cena no me siento muy bien ¿la has envenenado?

-Eso amigo mío es información clasificada- dijo Albus guiñando un ojo.

Se fueron un rato después cuando los cuatro amigos estuvieron listos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante donde desayunarían (que resultó ser un café para alivio de Scorpius) el ambiente daba un buen aspecto familiar.

-Yo voy a pedir un café- dijo Lily empezando a pedir al mesero –y también un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria.

-Yo quiero un chocolate caliente- dijo Dominique mientras veía la carta con el seño fruncido- ¿de pura casualidad tiene nieve?

Lysander la miró con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Para qué quieres nieve si vas a tomar chocolate caliente?- Dominique le enseño la lengua en un ademán infantil a Lysander.

-A esta Weasley no se le contradice- Rose rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Dominique.

-Si hay nieve- dijo el muchacho que los atendía mirando de manera extraña a Dominique, o describiendo mejor su mirada, como si fuera una extraterrestre o algo de otro mundo- ¿si quiere nieve?

-No, sólo preguntaba- Lysander lanzó un suspiro resignado.

Después de que todos pidieron, el muchacho se fue dejándolos solos.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?- dijo Lily distraída- No esperábamos…

Scorpius miraba distraído hacia todos lados sin escuchar siquiera lo que decía Lily. Se vengaría, se vengaría de Albus.

-… su café- Scorpius miró la escena que hasta el momento había ignorado, al parecer el muchacho había traído todo menos el café de Rose, y la discusión giraba en torno a que el mesero afirmaba que Rose no había pedido nada.

¡Era su oportunidad de ser un caballero!

-Tengo una idea- dijo el rubio haciendo su mejor intento de parecer normal- en lo que ustedes discuten yo iré por el café de Rose.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo en contra Scorpius se encaminó hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaban varias cosas como el café, el azúcar, cucharas y tazas. Tomó la cafetera en sus manos y camino hasta la mesa donde los demás se sentaban.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Rose levantándose de su asiento.

Desgraciadamente se levantó en el momento justo en el que Scorpius se acercaba hacia ella, haciendo que el café se vertiera sobre su vestido.

Todos observaron la escena con diferentes expresiones en sus caras, la mayoría cambio a una de alivio cuando el muchacho que los atendía masculló "qué bueno que el café estaba frío".

**Albus observó divertido que las expresiones de sus sobrinos concordaban con las que en café había tenido esa linda bola de amigos.**

**-¿Les gustó ese "error"?- Albus sonrió al ver que los tres niños asentían con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Bien, ahora que los he complacido ¿puedo continuar con la historia real?**

**-Sí- dijo Ana respondiendo por todos.**

**-Bien, pues esto pasó en algo llamado **_**Gotcha.**_

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sussan con interés.**

**-Es un juego en el que nos lanzamos balas de pintura mutuamente, no es muy complicado.- respondió Albus sacudiendo su mano derecha como dando a entender que era algo sin importancia.**

**-Me agrada- comentó Ian.**

**-Bien, ahora que he aclarado las dudas proseguiré- dijo Albus mientras se le iluminaban los ojos- Todo sucedió en el Gotcha…**

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.

La guerra eterna, así lo definiría Lorcan, se dijo Albus mientras afinaba los detalles de su plan macabro para lograr que Scorpius y Rose salieran.

Los equipos habían quedado divididos así:

Albus, Scorpius y Lorcan en un equipo. Lily, Rose y Dominique en otro.

Lysander había decidido leer, dijo que no quería llenarse de moretones, todos le habían dicho que eso se podía curar con magia, pero él había dicho que aun así sufriría por los golpes.

"_¡Lo tengo!"_, pensó Albus, primero eliminaría a Lily del juego, luego dejaría que eliminaran a Lorcan, y al final confabularía con Dominique para lograr el resto de su plan macabro. Sólo tenía que decírselo a Scorpius y todo estaría listo.

Albus se acercó con cuidado a donde se ubicaba Scorpius que intentaba darle a Lily. El moreno le susurró con detalle a Scorpius todo el plan.

Juntos apuntaron a Lily y se deshicieron rápidamente de ella, seguía Lorcan.

Cuando Rose logró dispararle a Lorcan este se largó lanzando un par de palabrotas de mago y haciendo que la primera parte del plan de Albus se cumpliera, seguía llegar hasta Dominique sin que ésta lo matara antes (claro figurativamente). Albus le avisó a Scorpius lo que haría.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección por el buen cálculo de Albus, Dominique sí intentó atinarle pero antes de que ella lograra dispararle Albus le había quitado el arma.

-¡Hey! Eso es ilegal- gritó Dominique furiosa.

Albus bufó.

-Escúchame atentamente, o si no te elimino del juego- Dominique asintió enojada.- Esto es lo que pasa…

Después de unos minutos Dominique trabajaba junto con Albus para lograr el plan.

Pero al asomarse y alejarse del escondite en donde estaban ambos notaron con una sonrisa que ya no era necesario su papel en el plan, Rose y Scorpius ya estaban en la pelea.

-Perfecto- masculló Dominique.-Ahora sólo hay que tirar a Rose sobre Scorpius para que este desarrolle la última parte del plan… ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar para hacer tu plan macabro?

Albus alzó los ojos al cielo.

-No lo sé, todo sucedió en mi mente por culpa de una tal Fatty- ambos se encaminaron para tomar sus posiciones y así lograr tirar a Rose.

Todo sucedió rápidamente, tanto que Albus, cuando todo acabó no recordó bien los detalles.

Todo por esa linda bala de pintura.

**Los tres niños miraron expectantes a Albus que se había detenido repentinamente, así siguieron algunos segundos hasta que Anni ya no lo soporto.**

**-¿Y?- Albus la miró intrigado.**

**-¿Qué?- dijo él fingiendo sorpresa. Tal vez podría ganársela.**

**-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ian exaltado.**

**- ¿Qué no es obvio? Todo tedmino muy bien. –Sussan sonreía satisfecha.**

**-¿Pero cuál era la parte del plan que le tocaba a mi papá?- preguntó Ian.**

**-Obviamente conquistad a mamá, su padte eda dadle un beso ¿no es ciedto tío Albus?- Dijo Sussan con superioridad. Albus asintió.**

**-Y creo que esa fue toda la historia- los tres niños se levantaron desperezándose. **

**Ana se acercó a su tío Albus y con una sonrisa aterradora dijo en voz alta: **

**-Bien tío, creo queda el tiempo para practicar encantamientos con usted ¿no es así?**

**Bueno, Albus estaba conforme, al fin y al cabo, dos de tres no está mal.**

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Pues todo eso se puede comentar con reviews xD._

_Bueno, eso fue todo para mi amado y trabajoso primer reto._

_Hay algo muy importante que debo decirles, mi hermosa hermana me ayudo a escribirlo, ejem… lo siguiente que diré tal vez cabe mi tumba, pero ¿Qué tal si animan a _StraySoul _a escribir? xD sabes que no me rendiré hermanita._

_Un saludo especial a mi beta._

_Hasta la próxima._

_ATTE: Suave-Primavera._


End file.
